Tyler Fleye
Tyler Fleye is a TV host born in Amaranth and is currently living in NAMELESS PLACE. He's a famous celebrity, hosting a show about DUNNO YET, and aside this, he also works as a model and is quite popular. He is also the latest descendant of the Fleye family and is the current carrier of the family's curse, currently having no way to get rid of it. Appearance Tyler is very slim is around 180cm tall. He has grey skin with a purple-blue tint, cyan eyes and wears magenta and purple eyeshadow that matches with the colour of his hair and fur. He has magenta and purple hair in the style of a mohawk, two black and curly antenae, his ears are long and with curly bits on the tips and he most constantly has a permanent cheshire like grin his mouth. He has really long fur on his collar in the same colour of his hair while it covers both of his shoulders and he wears a black and purple vest and magenta and purple leggings that end by his knees. His arms and legs are rough and insectoid like with colours on black and purple, he also has tuffs of fur on his arms and legs. He has rough purple claw like fingers and two toes on his feet. His wings are large and black with cyan tips, each one having three small cyan coloured eyes on the tip and a large magenta and purple eye with a black iris and a white pupil. These eyes can be seen moving and occasionally blinking independently and Tyler does not have any control over them. Personality Flamboyant and vain Easily stressed perfectionist asshole Will fire you on the spot for simple mistakes Huge ego and loves himself a lot Deep down not as much of an asshole, but he has no choice Abilities Tyler is incredibly aware of all of his surroundings, is very attentive to everything around him as the eyes on his wings can faintly grant him vision. Being a butterfly, he can also fly, and despite coming from the Blue Kingdom and being literally cursed, Tyler does not possess any magical abilities of his own. Relationships Greed hate hate hate Dragonfly boy His photographer, they're basically in love Eris cute Florian admires his willingness to exist despite being green update - ?????? have they any reason to know each other??? Backstory/Lore * Family of ego maniac butterflies * One asshole many generations ago got involved with magic/witchcraft shit * Oh, you want attention? Fine here's a fucking demon possessing your wings that feeds on attention, else it'll just scream at you and no one will be able to hear it but you * Oh and if you want to get rid of it , you need to have a kid of your own and make them go through that * Somehow Tyler's quest to please this thing got him to become a celebrity * wouldn't mind a kid of his own, but he doesn't want to pass on that burden plus he still values his career a lot and he's also dating a boy, so he feels really stuck Trivia * He smokes * He has frequent headaches * He is inspired on different kinds of butterflies, mainly Silky Owl, Peacock and Monarch butterflies Gallery TBA Category:Characters Category:Drimares Category:Insect Drimares Category:Butterfly Drimares Category:Amaranth Category:Celebrities